


Una cálida bienvenida

by Nessy_Dekker



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessy_Dekker/pseuds/Nessy_Dekker





	Una cálida bienvenida

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso en realidad. Había fichado por el Manchester United dos años atrás, cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años, pero jugar en el equipo de reserva no se comparaba nada a entrenar con el primer equipo. ¡Estaba corriendo al lado de jugadores como Ryan Giggs o Wayne Rooney! Sus ídolos estaban entrenando con él, era todo un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar. La amabilidad del Manchester United FC era algo que ya conocía de tiempo atrás, del equipo de reservas, pero con el primer equipo todo era diferente, el ambiente era más fascinante como si un aura especial lo cubriera todo. Para él, era el peso de la historia. Pero no sólo había magia y ensoñación, también había incertidumbre y ansiedad, faltaba la imponente presencia de Sir Alex Ferguson para que la seguridad y la confianza volvieran a ser intrínsecas en ese club, pero trabajarían en ello. Por su parte, Adnan había entendido el cambio de entrenador como una oportunidad, todos partían de cero y él debía trabajar para impresionar a David Moyes, así podría hacerse un lugar en el equipo y luego quizás la titularidad estaría a su alcance, aun así seguía sintiéndose nervioso, podría impresionarle pero también podía cometer un fallo imperdonable que le decepcionara. Era complicado lograr su cometido, pero no era imposible.  
Había terminado el entrenamiento, todos podían irse a casa ya, pero Adnan había decidido quedarse un poco en el gimnasio, tenía su rutina y podía llegar tarde a su casa así que sin pensarlo más comenzó a caminar.  
El gimnasio estaba vacío, Adnan sintió un escalofrío apenas entró en el lugar, era bastante frío y oscuro, además estaba nublado y eso impedí que entrara la luz correcta por las inmensas paredes de cristal.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabría con certeza, pero ya estaba sudando de nuevo, sus cabellos rubios se pegaban a su frente y a su cuello, y las gotas de sudor pasaban presurosas por su piel hasta morir en alguna parte.  
—No deberías haberte ido ya a tu casa—preguntó alguien muy cerca de donde se encontraba Adnan, quien no se había percatado de la intromisión.  
—¿Eh?—musitó el chico girando su rostro al lugar de donde provenía la voz—Ah, Alex—dijo Adnan reconociendo a aquella persona, aún no se terminaba de familiarizar con sus compañeros—. Me quedé un rato.  
—Al parecer todos queremos fortalecernos al llegar al club.  
—Sí…—Adnan bajó la vista, para él era complicado mantener una conversación con alguien desconocido.  
Ahí estaba Alexander Büttner, jugador holandés de 24 años, alto y rubio, una joven promesa que no encontraba todavía su lugar en el equipo, no si en su posición jugaba Evra, estaba parado frente a Adnan Januzaj, la joya belga del Manchester United; se había bañado recientemente, pues sus cabellos aún estaba húmedos, tenía esa sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, su boca se alargaba en una línea inclinada, Adnan no estaba seguro de que ese gesto pudiera definirse como una sonrisa, pero algo le decía que si lo era. El muchacho belga se sintió un poco apenado por el silencio que se formó entre ambos.  
—¿Y qué tal te ha parecido todo esto?—preguntó el holandés sentándose en el aparato más cercano.  
—Impresionante…creo.  
—Los chicos son geniales, verás que pronto charlarás con todos y bromearás como los demás—dijo Alex sonriendo de medio lado, en esa ocasión Adnan califico el gesto como una sonrisa y no una mueca.  
—Supongo que sí.  
—Eres muy tímido eh.  
—No, yo…—Adnan había estado mirando al suelo mientras hablaba con Büttner, pero en ese momento cruzó su mirada con él y se sintió muy cohibido, tanto que retiró la vista al instante. Alexander tenía una mirada bastante fuerte.  
—No te preocupes pequeñín—dijo Alex poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Adnan al tiempo que colocaba su mano entre los suaves cabellos rubios del belga—, te he visto jugar, la vas a hacer en grande, te lo aseguro.  
Adnan sonrió por esa muestra de fe, no era muy común escuchar halagos así y muchos menos alguno que sonara tan sincero como el que Alexander acaba de pronunciar.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Te vas a ir ya?  
—Aún falta como una hora para que mi papá venga por mí, mi auto está en el taller.  
—Vaya…¿Te gustan los helados?—preguntó Alex y Adnan arrugó el entrecejo extrañado—A todos los niños les gustan—dijo el mayor con una sonrisa pronunciada.  
—Me gustan, pero no soy un niño.  
—Bueno, de todas formas podemos compramos uno y te llevo a tu casa.  
—No tienes que hacerlo, mi papá vendrá por mí.  
—Adnan, no te consulté, ve y date un baño, te espero en el salón de entretenimiento—dicho eso, Alex comenzó a caminar a la salida.  
—Pero…—Nada, el lateral izquierdo del Manchester United había abandonado el gimnasio.  
Al jugador belga no le quedó otra opción que hacer lo que Büttner le había ordenado, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a las duchas. Al terminar de darse el baño, tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto a su padre informándole que un compañero lo llevaría a casa.  
Alexander estaba jugando una partida de FIFA cuando Adnan llegó, lo saludó levantando el mentón y comenzó a apagar la consola para finalmente irse, cuando pasó a un lado del muchacho, Alex estiró su mano y acarició la nuca del muchacho.  
—Eres un chico lindo—dijo entre dientes al tiempo que ponía su brazo detrás del cuello del muchacho.  
Adnan se sonrojó, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alejarse pues le agradaba esa calidez. Sin lugar a dudas, Alex le hacía sentir bienvenido y respaldado.


End file.
